The Third Sister
by Ajangel0
Summary: I don't own InuYasha.  Keade and Kikyo had a younger sister who was a hanyou.  Kikyo asked InuYasha to find her youngest sister.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her mother cooking at the stove. She watched her mother with all the love she dared to have for her. She remembered how it was for her best friend InuYasha without his mother. Kagome knew that InuYasha still thinks of his mother from time the time. She knew that all that she had been through she always had her mother to come home to. She had known her mother all her life but one thing always nagged at her heart. She always wondered why she looked different from her family. She had asked her mother before but all she did was cry.

"Mom," Kagome asked, "Why do I feel like don't exactly fit in here? I feel more comfortable in InuYasha's time than in this time."

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter. She didn't know how to tell her. Should tell her she is not who she thinks she is. She was adopted after she and her husband found her in the well when she was a baby and she was no ordinary baby but a hanyou child with the mark of miko demon. Her bloodline is powerful though she didn't know where Kagome had received such power or the family she is descended from.

"Kagome," Kagome's mother turned around to face her daughter. The concealment spell that has been placed over her was about to break and she will wake on her sixteenth birthday a hanyou, "Please sit down and I have something to tell you. I have put off telling you long enough," She brought two glasses of iced tea to the table while Kagome sat down to listen to what her mother was going to tell her, "Kagome my dear I don't know how to tell you. You need to know before you turn sixteen."

Kagome took a sip of her tea and looked into her mother's eyes, "Just tell me mom. I won't hate you."

Neko, Kagome's mother, sighed for what seemed the hundredth time, "You are not my daughter."

Kagome's eyes went wide. Some how it didn't surprise her, it was as if something was already telling her the same thing, "Who are my real parents?"

"I don't know," Neko answered, "Let me tell you how you came to be with us. It is a little different:

_Neko was kneeling down next to the sacred tree pulling weeds from around the tree's roots. She was praying and dreaming of having and raising a child with her husband whom she loved dearly. Neko's long sandy brown hair was pulled back in a high bun; her soft brown eyes were cast down. For two years they had tried to conceive, "If anyone is listening up there please grant us a chance to be parents." Tears fell down the young woman's cheeks, "I don't care what kind of child it is or if it is even of our blood. Just please grant us a child that we can raise and protect."_

_Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, "Don't worry dear we will have a child. I have been thinking of adopting." Her husband looked deep into his wife's eyes._

"_You have been?" Neko wiped her tears away, "When are we going to start?"_

"_Yes, and I w…" Neko's husband's voice broke off when they noticed an aura appearing in the most unlikely of places. Then they heard sounds coming from the well. It sounded like a baby was crying._

_The twosome ran across the yard to the well just as Neko's father-in-law came around the corner of the house also coming toward the well, "Did you hear that?" He asked as they reached the well house._

"_We heard and felt something coming from the well," Neko said in a soft voice._

_Neko, her husband, and father-in-law walked into the run down old well house. They heard the cry again this time they were sure it was coming from the well it's self. When they looked into the well they saw a little basket with a bundle inside. Neko's husband jumped into the well and looked inside of the basket, "It's a baby," He called as he grabbed the side of the well holding the basket securely in his hand._

"_Stay there I will get a ladder," Neko's father-in-law grabbed ran out of the well house and returned a few minutes later with a ladder. He placed the ladder in the well and Neko's husband climbed out basket and all. _

_The three of them went into the house and carefully placed the basket on the kitchen table. Neko carefully lifted the small bundle out of the basket and uncovered the baby. The three some were stunned at what they saw. The little one was different from any child they found. She had silvery white hair with two dog-ears on top of her head. Her hands were claws when she opened her they saw the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes they had ever seen._

"_It's an inu hanyou," The older man said."_

When Kagome's mother finished the story. She sighed and waited for Kagome to say something, "I was found in the well."

"Yes, dear you were. There was something else we noticed. A mark was on your upper lift arm. It was in the shape of a blue star."

Five hundred years in the past an old woman sat in her hut stirring a stew. The anniversary of her younger sister's disappearance will be in a few days. Keade let out a low sigh. Her and Kikyo had promised each other that they would never speak of their younger sister after the fateful day. She had no idea if her sister lived or died in the well. The infant disappeared in the well. Koi had disappeared and was never seen again. Koi was her sister's name. Her father gave it to her before he died in the demon's prison in the prison hill. He was a dog demon from the main continent. He had long silvery white hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. On his lift shoulder was the symbol of a blue star. That was the symbol of his family.

The man had fallen in love with Kikyo and Keade's mother while traveling Japan. He loved and cared for his two-step daughter's and fathered one of his own. The man's love and family were short lived after Lord Sesshomaru who didn't tolerate others coming from the main land into his lands and captured him. It wasn't even two month's after the birth of their sister that he was arrested. The woman he fell in love with was put to death and the girls ran with little hanyou sister.

While the girls were traveling they were attacked by demons that were after their little sister. They kept their sister in a reed basket. One day the demons came running after the girls for their little sister. Kikyo and Keade found the bone eaters well and lower their little sister in the well intending to return later when everything seems clear. When they returned the rope they lowered into the well was cut clean away and their baby sister was gone.

Keade let out a long sigh as she thought of the people she had lost, "Keade," Keade turned around to see her older sister's walking corpse.

"Kikyo," Keade voice was soft and breathless as the woman walked into her hut, "What brings ye here?"

"I want to know what happened to our sister," The dead woman threw daggers at her sister, "I must know. Then I will leave in peace and return the part of Kagome's soul I have stolen." Her emotionless voice hide behind a veil of darkness.

"Perhaps Kagome would know something." Keade answered knowing her sister had already left, "No one ever listens when I am talking." She shook her head.

Kagome sat dumb founded, "Why do I look human if I am completely different?"

"That's why I felt I should tell you now. Your father placed a concealment spell on you to hide your demon blood so we could adopt you. Your grandfather played the senile old man who spoke of demons and legends so he could keep people from coming around. We didn't want modern demons and scientists to take you from us."

"I-I think. I will go now." Kagome ran up to her room to packed her bag in shock.

A soft knock was heard and Kagome's door, "Kagome, I forgot to tell you. The concealment spell will be broken at sundown tonight."

Kagome couldn't believe what her mother was telling her. She would cease to be human and become a hanyou. What was she to tell her friends? She wasn't who she thought she was. She wondered if she had family in the feudal era. She couldn't say for sure or what she knew.

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran out of the house and into the well house. She jumped into the well and was instantly swallowed up by a blue light. She wondered what it was that made her family give her up. Then she remembered that demons and humans hated hanyous. Her family must have thrown her in to get rid of their mistake hoping it was would not live.

A tall young man with silver hair looked staring at the woman in front of him. He hated have to her near him. Her face, eyes and hair all reminded him of the past he was fighting so hard to forget. Whenever she was near he just wanted to turn to her and hold her as though there was no tomorrow. What was he to do when he was in love with another woman as well as her? One was her reincarnation while the other was the real deal. Or were they both the real deal. Why did he have to make such a dangerous decision? Will he ever be able to understand what his heart is telling him? Or will he always be lost.

"InuYasha," The woman looked him straight in the eye, "Naraku has done to more to Keade and I then he has done to you. I must ask you to search for something we lost some many years ago." The woman's eyes clouded over with tears that flowed down her flawless face. She hardly ever showed that kind emotion, even when she was alive. She had always held her emotions inside. InuYasha took a step forward to hold her. She took a backwards, "I can not rest in peace until I know what happened to her."

"What do you mean her," InuYasha asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Look for the one with the symbol of the blue star sapphire," Kikyo turned toward the well, "She disappeared years ago. Before I even met you. I was only ten, Keade was seven, and she was two months old. Her hair was as white as snow with its silver glitter. Her eyes were the bluest of sapphires. She had the smile that melted every one's hearts." As Kikyo spoke emotions of love and sadness engulfed her whole body, "But they hated her. Her father was the most powerful of dog demons from the continent. He was captured and killed for who he was. A senseless death one of two."

Kagome had just arrived in the feudal era when she heard distant voices coming from the sacred tree. She wondered to whom the voices belonged to. She was able to guess. She almost knew it was but didn't want to accept it. Kagome carefully walked toward the Sacred tree and hid behind it and saw who it was. It was none other then the two people she didn't want to see together.

"Kikyo, stop being so cryptic." InuYasha half yelled, "Tell me who, you are talking about!!!!" Kagome noticed that InuYasha was getting greatly annoyed by whatever Kikyo was talking about.

"InuYasha, promise me you will find her." Kikyo said, "She has the power to destroy Naraku with one strike. She is the Blue Star Sapphire. She is also my little sister Koi. Promise me you will find her."

InuYasha's face dropped when he heard what she had just revealed. Kagome's heart started to race, the woman was speaking the truth of her words. By the way InuYasha looked she had never told him before, "You have another sister."

Kikyo nodded sadly, "She shows her love in her eyes. Keade will tell you the rest. When you find her and hold on to her and protect her. She is the only one with the power to neutralize the shikon jewel so it can no longer be used for evil purposes only good."

InuYasha started to sniff the air and noticed that he and Kikyo were not alone, "Kagome, come here." When Kagome stepped out from behind the tree she walked up and stood next to InuYasha, "Why were you spying on us?"

"I heard voices coming from here when I came through the well," Kagome never raised her eyes to InuYasha she knew she was going to be yelled at. Right now she didn't care. Kagome turned to walk away, "I am sorry." She didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew was that she was losing everything. What will InuYasha say when she tells him that she is a no name? She has no true family. All her life there was something different about her. Kagome walked out InuYasha's sight but not his hearing range, "Who am I? Where do I come from? Do I truly have a family?" Kagome's mother told her that she would change tonight when the moon is rises. InuYasha what will he think?

Kagome started to walk into the forest. She stood by a large tree and waited for transformation to come over her. The moon rose over head and Kagome stood and watched as her hands turned from beautifully manicured to claws. She grabbed a lock of hair and watched the black bleed out and turned silvery white. Her human ears disappeared and dog-ears appeared on top of her hair. Her eyes turned from a soft brown to sapphire blue. Kagome's eyesight and hearing became more defined. She also felt a great power grow inside of her. She walked over a river near by and looked hoping to see her image in the dimming light.

She decided to stay outside by the river it not like InuYasha would miss her. He forgets about everything when it came to Kikyo. Now she was no longer Kikyo's copy but a person who once looked like her. She would hide from all of them and search for her family. She needed to know why they abandoned her. She needed to know if they ever loved her. She needed to know where she belonged. She always had the gapping whole in her heart that can only be filled in by the love of her family. She reached her hand out to touch the waters surface and felt the cool water caress her fingers. She smiled when she thought of her adopted mother's hugs it was like the soft touch of the river's surface. '_I will become stronger and find my place._'

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to see the face of a gentle young woman, "Who are you?"

"I am Keiko," The woman sat down next to her looking out over the river's surface, "It's beautiful out here. Don't you think?"

"I think so," Kagome sadly turned her attention back to the river.

"Why are you so sad on a beautiful night, young hanyou," Keiko asked.

"I just found I wasn't human and I don't belong in the home where I grew up."

"Things will get better as time goes by," Keiko stood up and brushed off the dirt from the ground, "You can stay with me tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stood up and followed the woman as she walked past her. Keiko looked over at her, 'She is very powerful, more powerful then that of Moridico herself,' she thought as she watched the girl from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes were downcast and blank, 'I will train her in her miko powers and my husband can train in her hanyou powers.' The woman smiled at the thought. She may have a new sister in the makings.

Ten minutes later the two women arrived at the Keiko's hut, "Keiko, you have finally returned." Keiko looked up to see her inu hanyou husband standing in the doorway of their rather large hut, "I see brought home another miko."

Keiko rolled her eyes, "She is not just a miko InuJunior. She's more than that."

"I was just making light of your returning." The man sulked playfully.

Keiko walked up to her husband and gave him a light punch in the shoulder, "I just found someone in need of a friend."

Kagome was watching the scene play before her. The woman had a hanyou for a husband an inu hanyou for that matter. She couldn't believe it. The woman was a miko by her aura and he was very powerful by his aura. He had long silvery white hair and golden eyes like InuYasha. He also had two silvery white dog-ears. He wore a silver and gold silk kimono. Around his waist was a gold sash that held a sword that looked much like the tessaiga. Kagome noticed a pendent around his neck in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Are you from the royal inu family of the western lands?" Kagome asked realizing she was getting into business that did not belong to her.

The male hanyou chuckled, "This girl sure is observant. Yes I am how did you know that?"

Kagome slowly walked up to him, "Your sword and the pendant. Your hair color and eyes. You look exactly like my friend InuYasha."

"InuYasha, haven't heard that name in a long time," He said with a glint of humor in his eyes, "The pup is still alive huh."

Kagome giggled, "Yes he is," Kagome looked Keiko. She was tall for a woman with long raven black hair and deep emerald green eyes. At second glance Kagome noticed this woman was no ordinary woman. She had a demonic aura slight but it was there. The young woman was wearing long a silver-fighting kimono with tongues of fire in red, gold, and orange going up the sides. There were slits going to just above the knees. Underneath the kimono was a pair of gold puffed out pants.

Keiko turned toward her husband and started pushing back into the hut, "Come on InuJunior it's better we get inside before the girl falls over with hunger."

Kagome looked at the two some and giggled. She was beginning to like them, "um, I Kagome. Sorry for not telling you."

"That is quite alright." Keiko ushered Kagome in the hut.

InuJunior looked at Kagome with a twinkle in his eyes, "So tell about InuYasha."

Kagome looked at him with her sober eyes, "Why do you want to know about him?"

"He is my little brother." InuJunior's eyes closed only to open a few minutes later, "I have been searching for him ever since my father died. When I found the village where mother and him lived it was too late. He was already run out of the village."

Kagome looked at him, "InuYasha had a hard life. Lives in a village outside of this forest not far from here."

The older inu hanyou looked her in the eye, "I will have to escort you back tomorrow. With my beautiful wife that is." His gaze fell on his wife Keiko.

InuYasha was looking for Kagome. He started looking when she realized she hadn't returned to the village. So he set off looking for her before Kagome got attacked or hurt. The girl didn't seem herself when she returned from her time. He sniffed the air for her, _'that's funny I can smell but her scent but it's mixed with a demon's.'_

InuYasha hadn't seen Kagome since she caught him talking with Kikyo.

Flashback:

It didn't take long after that Kikyo left with her soul collector's and InuYasha went to talk to Keade about the missing sister. He needed to know more about Kikyo and Keade's younger sister, happened to be. Something told him that the person he was looking for is in his group. She had been hidden right in front of them.

_His thoughts went to Kagome at how sad she looked. She has always looked as though she belonged here in this time rather then her own. It was a soft message that rang through his heart every time he looked upon the woman he dearly loved. She belonged to him. Could he take on another to protect as Kikyo had asked. Kagome was the only he truly wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Kagome is the gentle raven-haired beauty that plagued his very thoughts. The one he wanted to hold in his arms and never let go. The one his very being accepted as his wife even before he thought of her as such._

_InuYasha found himself in front of Keade's hut. He looked in the direction of the hut that Sango and Kagome insisted on having built. They didn't want to burden Keade anymore when they arrived at the village. The two women had planted flowers in the ground next to the hut to make it more like home. In back was a garden of various vegetables and herbs that Keade looked after when they were gone. Kagome had told Keade she could the herbs for medicines and the vegetables for food if she would like. The Shikon Hanyou Pact, as many lovingly called them, started to grow. There were now hanyou of many different kinds. Most were runaways, abandoned, or orphaned children. He was the alpha male of the group. Kagome had become the alpha female. Many of the children were old enough to take care of the grounds when he and the others were taking care of Naraku's forces. By now the Shikon no Tama was completed and in the hands of Naraku. Which meant pain and suffering of many around and more hanyou were coming his way._

_InuYasha walked into Keade's hut, "Hey old hag I need to talk to you."_

"_InuYasha, please call me by my name," Keade turned as InuYasha yelled our to her, "What does ye want?"_

"_Whatever. Tell me about your sister," InuYasha's stern voice was not missed._

"_Ye already know about Kikyo."_

"_Not that sister, old hag. Your younger sister."_

"_How does ye know about her."_

"_Kikyo spoke to me. She wants to know what happened to her before she is able rest in peace. I want to give her that." It was one of InuYasha's rare moments of sharing his feelings, "It is time for her to rest. I want Kagome."_

"_What do ye want to know about her?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Her name was Koi. We were running from a fearsome demon that wanted nothing more than to kill the infant in our hands. Kikyo was ten, I was seven, and our Koi was two months. Koi was the daughter of the most powerful dog demon from the continent and one of the kindest I had ever known. Coming to think of it Kagome has many of his traits. He and my mother fell in love a few days after meeting each other. He took Kikyo and I in as his daughters. We found a great father in him and loved him dearly. A few months after Koi was born The Lord of the Western Lands found out about him being in his lands and had him killed for his being on western lands. The order was also to kill his whole family meaning my mother, sister's and I. My stepfather told us to run and not to look back. We were told to come into the neutral lands." Keade sighed, "A demon was after us because they wanted the infant. Koi was powerful even then. We were running what is now called InuYasha's forest. The demon was coming in faster then we could go. Koi was slowing us down. So instead of leaving under a bush we decided to hide her in the bone eater's well and we took off the other hoping to lead them away from her. When we returned for her she was gone and the rope was cut clean. We spent the rest of our lives looking for her."_

End of Flashback

InuYasha followed her scent to the river where she met Keiko. InuYasha got down on his stomach and caught her scent. He stood and started to follow the trail of her scent. A few minutes he came upon a large hut. Sniffing the air he realized that Kagome was there along with two other hanyous. One was an inu hanyou and the other a tenki hanyou. InuYasha let out a low growl. _'If Kagome is hurt I will hurt everyone in that hut.'_

Inside the hut Kagome ears twitched at the sound of a low growl. 'Is that InuYasha?' Kagome thought, "I should have known." Kagome spoke while quietly getting up from her chair. She stood up and walked out of the hut. Right in front of her stood InuYasha.

"Kagome stay here for the night." Keiko said as she grabbed Kagome's arm, "It's too dangerous outside at night."

Kagome turned toward Keiko her eyes stared deep into her emerald eyes, "I will fine InuYasha's out there. I heard his growl."

InuJunior stood up and walked to his wife's side, "Kagome, I didn't hear anything."

"Know he's out there," Kagome looked out into the darkness of the forest. Kagome took a step out the door. InuYasha stood a few yards away.

"Where's Kagome," InuYasha growled.

Kagome walked over to InuYasha while the other two looked on, "InuYasha, It's me I'm Kagome."

"Kagome's human not a hanyou,"

Kagome stopped in her tracks when she was within smelling range, "InuYasha, smell me. I have returned back to the way they found me."

InuYasha walked closer to her and sniffed her. A few moments later he took her in his arms, "Kagome, I was scared I lost you. Why are you a hanyou?"

"This is how my parents found me," Kagome looked up at InuYasha, "Are mad."

"No, I was worried," InuYasha looked over at the two people watching them, "Who are they." He watched the people behind him making sure they weren't coming any closer to them. He promised Kagome mom that he would keep her safe no matter what. He intended to keep it that way, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I am okay," Kagome, noticed InuYasha was running his hands through her silvery white hair.

InuYasha couldn't help but to run his hands through Kagome's no white hair, "Uh InuYasha why are touching my hair?"

InuYasha pulled his hands away as if they were on fire and crossed arms in his shirt sleeves, "Feh whatever, Let's go." InuYasha started walking when he saw Kagome was walking next to him. He glanced side ways at her. He noticed the same sadness he sensed earlier on her. 'What is wrong with you, Kagome?'

"You are not going without us." Keiko ran into the hut while her inu hanyou stood outside watching the two younger hanyou react. Keiko came out of the hut with a bundle and took her husbands hand, "Now we will go."

"What makes you think you are coming with us," InuYasha yelled, "You aren't coming'"

InuJunior's eyes twinkled for a second time, 'This is going to be a fun time.' He walked up to InuYasha, "Have you noticed the power that resides in Kagome here?"

InuYasha looked dumbly at Kagome. He was more worried about her at the moment then to take in her new look. He loved the young girl so much. She was now an inu hanyou but is not of Japanese origin. He could see that. _'I wonder if she is from the continent.'_ He decided to ask Myoga about it next time InuYasha saw him, "Keade can train her."

"Is Keade a powerful hanyou as well," Keiko asked as a matter of fact.

"No the old hag's a human," InuYasha said just before he felt someone smack him in the back of the head.

"Show more respect to your elder, Pup," InuJunior sighed in boredom. Kagome giggled at the sight of InuYasha getting the same treatment he gives everyone else.

"What are laughing at," InuYasha was getting annoyed at Kagome's giggles.

"At least I didn't sit you this time," Thud InuYasha hit the dirt. Kagome put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said, "Sorry I didn't that time."

"Sure you did!!!" Kagome brushed the comment off and proceeded to walk next to InuYasha.

"Thanks for looking for me," Kagome was looking ahead of her.

Thirty minutes later the foursome arrived the small village Edo Kagome, InuYasha, and their friends live. Kagome turned to the others, "Welcome, to InuYasha's and my home E…"

"Kagome!!!!!!" A small voice was heard as a small reddish brown ball of fluff jumped into Kagome's arms and almost knocking her over. InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks InuYasha." She turned to the ball of fluff in her arms, "Shippo, how are you?"

"Kagome, why do you look and smell different?" Shippo looked up at Kagome with his big emerald eyes.

"I will tell you and the others when we get home okay. Shippo why don't you go get Keade and tell her to met us at our hut," Kagome started walking the edge of the village. Kagome and Sango wanted to have a hut separate to Keade. They didn't want to intrude on Keade anymore. The hut was made with many separate apartments that consisted of two or three other rooms. InuYasha's apartment was the largest be cause he was the leader and main protector the village. The hut also had a common area where everyone would gather for meals and to chat.

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms, "Kagome's back and she's a hanyou!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled while running into Keade's hut.

They walked to the other end of the village where his pact lived. The home of The Shikon Hanyou Pact came into view. She heard their two guests gasp at the hugeness. InuYasha smirked, "It was Kagome's idea to create a with separate living spaces for individual families."

InuJunior looked over at the hanyou that leaned into InuYasha's chest, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Back home," Kagome felt an arm wrap around her waist. Kagome looked at InuYasha in surprise he had never done that before, "Where I come from it is very common. But most are several stories higher."


	3. Chapter 3

In the hut Sango was sitting next to the fire sip a cup of tea. She had just put the youngest of the pact to sleep. Now she was ready for some peace and quiet. Kirara was sitting in the corner of the room when she lifted up her head and sniffed the air. She mewed softly and ran out of the hut. Sango put the cup of tea down and followed the two-tailed cat outside. She noticed four hanyous standing in front of her. One was InuYasha and another seemed familiar but she couldn't place her. The other two were unknown to her.

"InuYasha, I thought you went to look for Kagome," Sango walked up to him. InuYasha just walked past Sango went into the house. Sango noticed Kirara was in the female inu hanyou's arms, "What's going here?" Sango ran after InuYasha, "InuYasha, I thought you went looking for Kagome. Where is she?" Sango was getting fairly annoyed by InuYasha consistently ignoring her. "Tell me…"

"Sango, I am Kagome," Sango spun around to see the female hanyou still holding Kirara in her arms. Sango the hanyou in, she was a half-inch taller with long silvery white hair that flowed down her back to her knees. Her hair wasn't wild like InuYasha's but perfectly tapered at the ends. Kagome's eyes were the bluest of sapphire. Her hands were now sharp claws like InuYasha but more delicate. Kagome's eyes held her emotions and a peek into her soul. Where they held a love of life was now a deep sadness.

"How and why are you a hanyou," Sango's eyes were wide open as she turned toward her friend.

"I will tell you once Miroku, Keade, and Shippo return. I sent Shippo to get Keade," Kagome looked around the room and then headed down the hallway toward Miroku's quarters.

Seconds later Sango heard, "Henti," followed but the sound of a slap and a thonk, "Sounds like Kagome found Miroku."

The older male hanyou looked over at his wife, "What was that all about?" His wife only shrugged.

"Miroku's a pervert," InuYasha said with a growl, "He can't keep his hands off of any girl."

Kagome came running out of the hall in a huff, "He'll be out as soon as he regains consciousness." She turned toward InuJunior, "You have to tell us what happened between you and your father. Who your father is."

"Your going to be the death me, Girl." InuJunior said while shaking his head.

"I know," Kagome was now beginning to feel better then she had earlier. Beating on Miroku really helped her mood.

The bamboo door to hut opened to reveal an older miko with an eye patch over one eye. She wore her long silver hair back in a loose ponytail. Her miko's robes were slightly dirty from being in the garden all day. She held a slight scowl that was deceiving to her true nature. She was actually a very caring and wise woman.

"Keade," Kagome walked up to the woman and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, is that ye?" The woman looked over Kagome's new feature hanyou features. Her piercing brown eye gave her the look over. She looked into the girl's soul knowing full well that she was Kagome and not some other person before her. Kagome's still caring eyes looked over the woman as the grandmother she never knew. It's those blue eyes that remained her of her younger hanyou sister. The power that radiated from the girl gave her strength and made her courage grow.

"Yes, Keade, It's me Kagome," She smiled at the old woman.

"What happened to Ye," Keade looked her over again not realizing that there were two new comers in the common area of the hut.

"I will tell you once Miroku comes to," Kagome sat the old woman near the fire that was blazing in the middle of the room. She poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Keade. Then she preceded to hand everyone a cup of tea.

Ten minutes passed as Kagome introduced everyone to Keiko and InuJunior. Sango wondered why InuJunior looked so much like InuYasha. They had the same long silvery white hair, two dog-ears on the top of their heads. They were both the same height and share the same eye color. They seemed to be closer in looks then Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

Miroku finally came out of his quarters and sat down next to Sango who glared at him, "About time you came out of your room, Pervert."

"Now that we are all together," Kagome started. She was sitting next to InuYasha and Shippo was on her lap, "While I was in the modern era I asked my mom the same question that I ask every year around this time. I asked why I have always felt different from others around me," Kagome went on to tell them everything her mother had told up to meeting InuJunior and Keiko. After Kagome was finished Kagome turned to InuJunior, "Now it is your turn."

InuJunior started with his mission, "First thing I should tell you is I have been searching for my younger brother since I found out about him. My father and I had a fight when I was about three hundred years old and lift his presence. We never spoke to each other after that or even saw each other. It wasn't more then a hundred years later that I found out my father died protecting my mother and younger brother. I decided to go looking for my mother and brother but never found them. My mother died during my search and my brother was run out of the village. Ever since then I have been searching for my younger brother all the while cursing my older brother for not helping me in my search." InuJunior sighed the hardest part was coming up, "My father was InuTaisho and my mother was Izaiyoi."

Everyone in the gasped except of course for Kagome, InuJunior, and Keiko, "Y-Y-you're my brother?" InuYasha's face was unreadable, "Why wasn't I told about you?"

"After I left father's side he told Myoga never to speak of me again," InuJunior turned toward his younger brother, "I wish I could have found you when you were a pup."

"Kagome, ye are a hanyou," Keade said looking at the young girl, "Might ye have a blue star on ye's shoulder?"

Kagome looked at Keade, "I don't know, Keade."

"I have just turned into my true form tonight." Kagome looked down at the small kitsune in her lap, "I didn't even know if I wanted to come back. I have no past to call my own."

"Kagome," Sango said as she turned to her friend, "You have a family here."

"I know what you are saying, Sango," Kagome turned to look at everyone, "Think about it you have been lied to you whole life. Your parents have abandoned you when you were only two months old."

InuYasha put his arm around her and drew her close just as Kikyo came into the hut, "InuYasha, have you started to look for Koi?"

"You just asked me a few hours ago to help you," InuYasha stared Kikyo down, "Get out of the hut and I will talk you when I find something out. Right we have pact business to deal with."

Kikyo seethed with anger, "Kagome dies if you don't find her within three months."

InuYasha stood up and look straight into Kikyo's eyes, "You think I will let you kill her for all we know your sister could be dead. You will go through Keade to get updates I don't want you near this hut. Now leave." InuYasha ran into his quarters when Kikyo left. _'How dare she threaten Kagome's life?'_

Kagome got up and followed InuYasha into his quarters, "InuYasha," Kagome looked into the main room. He was nowhere in sight. Kagome walked over to the first room he wasn't in there. She finally found him in the third room looking out of a window. Kagome walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about me InuYasha I will be fine. I will bounce back I always have."

"Kagome," InuYasha turned around to look at her. Her sapphire blue eyes and long silvery white hair she was even more beautiful then she did when she was human. The power that radiated from her was almost blinding. He couldn't understand how such a beautiful face could harbor such power. InuYasha wondered if she could be the very person that Kikyo was asking him to find. If she is the one then he would have to tell Kikyo that the very woman she had tried to kill more then once in the past was her younger sister. InuYasha reached out and touched her cheek.

Kagome leaned into his touch. She had always wanted to feel his love but always thought that his love was for one person and one person only. She never had a place in his world. Now she knew that she did have a place in his heart, which is greater then being in his world. She never knew she could love someone like this but she did. Did he love her the same way? Kagome didn't want to think about it always brought tears to her eyes when she thought she didn't have his love. Deep inside she knew he still loved Kikyo and Kagome knew she didn't have a chance at love.

Suddenly Kagome felt him grab her shoulders and pulled her into him. She didn't know what was going on until he had his arms around her. She could hear his heart beating as she laid her head on his chest. She felt him lay his head in between her dog-ears. He gave her a small kiss between her ears. Kagome brought her eyes up to met his. She noticed one tear fall down his cheek. Kagome reached up to dry the single tear from his eyes. Even if she weren't to be his she would still stand by his side.

"Go home Kagome," InuYasha spoke more out fear then out of hate. He wanted her safe and out of pain.

"I'm not going InuYasha," Kagome whispered into his chest, "We need to defeat Naraku. Plus I can't go back looking like this. I am a dog hanyou now, not a human." She looked up at him, "I am not going to leave your side. I won't be hurt because you are with me and protecting me."

Without thinking InuYasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. The kiss was filled all of his love and his passion for her. It was covered with the sweet taste of honey. Oh he loved her. The kiss was deepened by every second that passed. When they broke apart Kagome looked into his eyes again, "I will not go. I need you InuYasha." With a whisper she added, "I love you."


End file.
